Horrid Henry and the Perfect Panto
Horrid Henry and the Perfect Panto is episode 22 of Series 4. Summary When Henry's school panto is cancelled, Margaret will not take no for an answer - which is a good thing and a bad thing! Horrid Henry is given the job of directing the school pantomime. Unfortunately, the star of the show is the difficult Moody Margaret. Plot The episode begins at the house where Henry is a his desk and Mum comes in the room saying Margaret has called again, making it the 6th time she called. Mum asks Margaret about the calls and the phone soon fills up with her words. Mums tells Henry that Margaret wants to discuss her motivation, Henry takes the phone and it is about the school panto. The scene cuts to a flashback where it was like a typical day when Margaret appears with a pink cloak around her, she announces the auditions for the panto. Miss Battle Axe declares the panto is cancelled due to 'lack of interest and funds' resulting in Margaret screaming 'NOOOOOOOO!!!' She starts to say it was Henry's fault because of the last year's panto going wrong. Miss Oddbod comes in and tells everyone the panto had been saved from a mystery benefactor. Margaret decides that auditions start early and Henry is chosen to be director. The scene cuts back to today. As Henry talks on the phone, Peter comes in his bunny costume and Henry tells him he is the White Rabbit. However, Peter reminds him that he is a pink rabbit which the latter insists he'll have to pretend. The scene goes back to school where Ralph plays as Henry's left tenant looking for any guest stars. Ralph shows Fearless Phantom is a no, (too busy being fearless) Stunning Stella is a no (too busy being stunning) and the 2C4S presenters (too busy being too cool for school). Ralph is finding a star and the scene changes to the costume room where a demanding Margaret wants to be dressed up. She also wants a new Mad Hatter because William keeps crying when she says 'Off with his head!'. Margaret also want the colour of her costume changed to red because she is the Queen of Hearts. William becomes a awake Snow White while Linda is a sleeping Snow White. While Henry sorts out the actors, Margaret speaks out her lines with Stuck Up Steve as the new Mad Hatter. Ralph manages to find a star who wants to appear in the closing song of the panto. A play Soon the play ends with the song 'Believe. And everyone sings it and soon the star is the Ice Cream vendor. The scene is the room where Henry explains how the panto was a success but however Mrs Oddbod had expected another perfect panto next year or else. With that, Henry shouts 'NOOOOOOOOOO!!!'. Trivia * When Margaret tells Henry its his fault that he ruined last year's play, she references the book story Horrid Henry's Christmas Play where Henry messes up the play by changing his lines. * Margaret may have a love interest in Stuck Up Steve. Category:Series 4 Category:Missing info